Where We Belong
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: He sounded so lost, so broken, and Elena knew what she had to do. Spoilers for 1x06.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally there is a Bitten section and I can't wait to see all the great stories we will all come up with together. So here is my little story for episode 6 as I wait for episode 7. I thought we needed a little more Claylena in our lives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten.**

'_You've got to be kidding me,' _Elena thought as she heard her phone ring yet again. She pulled it from her clutch as the woman from the coat check laid her jacket on the counter. Checking the caller ID Elena hesitated a moment upon seeing it was a blocked call. However, considering the night she had been having, she decided there was nothing that could surprise her anymore. She swiped the answer button, bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello,"

"Hey- hey. Ummm. How's the big city?" his voice is raspy and Elena immediately knows something is wrong. However, she can't help her next words; they come like some sort of built in defense mechanism as she moves further away from the coat check, checking the area around her for anyone who might be listening in.

"I can't really talk right now." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she regrets them. He's hurting and she wasn't making this any easier for him. She can hear his heavy sigh, but there was nothing else saves for some rustling, which she could only assume meant he was moving. At least that meant that he wasn't physically hurt, though she knew how emotional turmoil and pain could hurt even more. Pete's death had taught her that. "Clay what's wrong?" she wants to be mad at him, but there is something inside her that almost feels frightened by what was going on. She had to fight the urge to start walking out of the building right then and hailing a taxi to take her straight to the train station.

"I've done things, necessary things." He says, and she can't help but picturing herself digging her hand into the warm chest of another person, she knows all too well what that's like. She can only imagine what's happened this time, and the things her imagination brings up scares her.

"Clay-" she has to say something, had to stop him. She feared he might go into detail, he might decide that she needs t know the things that he had done, and she was scared. She didn't want to know about it. She had thought she had walked away from all this; this was her chance to get away and stay away. She was almost angry. Here he was, trying to drag her back into the whole mess, the Pack's mess, even if he wasn't doing it intentionally. Elena knew deep down that Clay called because he was upset, because he didn't know where else to turn. Unlike her, the Pack was all Clay had.

"They're coming at us hard darlin', I- I feel like I'm barely keeping my head above water." The words stun her. He sounds so tired, and she doesn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to be angry with him, to just hang up and pretend none of this was happening, but the more she let him speak, the more she wanted to be there. She wanted to be in Stonehaven, comforting him, just as he had always been there for her.

"It- it won't end well if it keeps going like this Clay," it's the best she can do right now. Her words are firm, not because she is angry anymore, but because she knows it's what he needs. He needs support and stability and from such a distance it was all she could do. She new by this point her mind was already made up. But his next words froze her before she could even set herself in motion.

"I know." There's a deep sigh from him again, and Elena had to hold her tongue, knowing there was more he had to get out. "I wanna be a better man Elena. I need you. Please come home." And then the connection was lost. She held the phone to her ear for a second longer, half expecting him to tell her he loved her before he was gone, but all she got was the dial tone and a sudden jolt like a stab to her heart, though she had to tell herself it was because Clay sounded so lost and not because of the abrupt ending to their conversation.

Her next steps were taken without full conscious thought. She moved back to the counter, retrieving her jacket, her mind clouded with mist, the mist only clearing when she pulled her jacket to her. As it fell in her hands, she noticed a weight that shouldn't have been there. Curiously she found a package in the inside pocket, upon further investigation, it was a wrapped present box. Elena roughly pulled it out, turning it over to read a card. 'Jeremy Danvers', her heart raced. Even if she hadn't been planning on going straight home, she was now.

She looked up, her mind coming to one conclusion. Daniel Santos.

That was the end of her delaying. Her face changed from one of confusion to calculated determination, stowing the box in her clutch she threw her jacket on and walked with purpose out the door and into the cool Toronto air. It didn't take her long to hail and taxi and direct the man to Philip's building.

As they pulled up to the curb Elena gave the driver a few bills, informing him to keep the change and ran through the doors, and headed straight to the elevator. As the doors closed Elena was already wishing she had taken the stairs. The elevator was too slow for her liking, and she didn't much like the idea of standing still all the way up either. She felt like a caged animal.

As soon as the doors opened Elena was striding out, already having dug her keys out from her clutch. She didn't even break stride between inserting her keys and unlocking the door to opening it, the whole thing being executed like a well practiced dance. Once in the door Elena made straight for the bedroom. She emptied the contents of her clutch into her purse and then proceeded to throw some of her clothes into her bag. Life on the road with Clay had at least taught her one useful thing, she could pack for a week in a matter of minutes and be ready to leave.

With everything packed Elena strode right back out the door, this time taking the stairs down to the main floor. She ignored all those around her, her mind and body on a mission. She needed to be home, she needed to be with the Pack, her Family. She understood that now.

Thankfully it still wasn't too late and she was able to hail another taxi almost as quickly as the first. She asked to be taken to the train station and then leaned back a little in her seat, pulling out the box and turning it over in her hands a few times before resolving to open in. She couldn't smell anything coming from it, so she decided it couldn't be all that bad. She realized her mistake almost instantly.

The opened box revealed a pair of eyeballs staring back at her, carefully wrapped in plastic. That was why she hadn't smelled anything. She closed the box quickly, her head snapping up to make sure the taxi driver hadn't noticed anything, a faint smell now coming from the box from where Elena had disturbed the plastic keeping the stench of decay inside. She shoved the box to the bottom of her bag, bringing her cell phone out this time.

The blonde had been s distracted with getting to Clay, to Jeremy and the others, that she had completely forgotten about Philip. Guilt weighed down her heart, but not as much as it should have. Not as much as it would have before she had returned to Stonehaven. She quickly typed out a text apologizing for leaving and telling him she would call later, it was all she could do. She had no idea how she would explain her reasoning behind leaving this time, and she wasn't going to worry about it at the moment. She had bigger things to focus on.

She only had to sit a minute or two more in the taxi before coming to the train station. As she had done only a half hour before Elena gave the driver a few bills and left, this time without so much as a word.

Fate was apparently on her side, as she had just managed to get to the train station 5 minutes before a train was leaving. She hurriedly bought her ticket and raced to the platform. The train was just starting to take on its passengers as Elena arrived, which allowed her to find a nice secluded seat to sit quietly and maybe catch an hour or two of sleep. She looked out the window, her mind reeling, her whole body tensed, half ready for some mutt to come out of the adjoining car and attack her. She kept her phone in her hand, ready to answer any call that might come through.

An hour into the ride Elena finally managed to calm herself down a little. If anything drastic happened Jeremy would call her. She would know the moment it happened. She had to keep her head if she was going to make it through this. Panicking wasn't going to do any good, and it wasn't like they were alone. There was six of them to combat Santos and Marsten, they were stronger when they were together.

Elena found herself jostled awake by the train coming to a stop. The early morning sun was shining bright and it looked like they were in for a beautiful day.

Elena disembarked the train and dialed a cab company as she walked through the station, hailing a cab in Bear Valley was a rare occurrence. Being assured a cab would be waiting for her by the time she got outside Elena hung up and replaced her phone in her purse.

She did her best to ignore and looks she got. She knew what people were saying around town, especially after Braxton went missing. The friendly people of Bear Valley were not very happy with her, or her family, regardless if they thought these attacks really were done by a wolf or not. It was their property and they were already outsiders, which was good enough for them.

Elena didn't speak to the driver as she climbed into the back of the cab, and he didn't seem inclined to speak to her either. They drove in complete silence, the driver not even mentioning how much she owed as she slipped from the car. She handed him the money through the window and he avoided eye contact of any kind, taking the money and then pulling away from the gate as if they were the very gates of Hell.

Elena didn't waste her time thinking anything of it, and made straight up the drive and to the front door. She didn't see anyone, nor could she hear anyone, indicating to her that they were in the basement. She left her bag and purse on the floor, pausing only a moment to pull the box from her bag.

As she neared the stairs she could hear Nick speaking, and then Antonio speaking of avenging someone's death. Elena hurried down the steps at that point, afraid of who else had died. Why hadn't she been informed? Was it Clay?

She froze on the last step as Jeremy spoke, instincts kicking in to be attentive when the Alpha spoke. He was rather calm as he spoke, indicating to Elena that whoever had died, was not a close member of the pack. She moved forward again as Jeremy finished speaking.

"Marsten's not the one you need to worry about," she said as she rounded the corner, watching how all eyes turned to her. She found Clay for a brief moment, watching as he stood up upon her arrival. Knowing he was at least safe for the moment allowed her to focus on the big issue. She turned her attention to Jeremy, finally telling him her secret from the night before. "Daniel Santos found me in Toronto," she told him, half expecting a lecture of something for not mentioning it on the phone.

"Santos did?" Jeremy questioned, looking for clarification.

"Yeah," her eye flickered to Clay, worried what this news might do to him after their talk last night, but they quickly returned to Jeremy, this was important. She moved forward a few steps, stopping a foot away from Jeremy. "He had a lot to say," she informed him, though the details were not important at the moment the box, however, was. "He left this for you," she said, handing him the box.

Jeremy handed his coffee cup over to Antonio and made to open the box. Elena felt like she at least owed him some sort of warning so she placed her hand over the box stopping him. "You're not going to like what's inside," she told him, the pieces falling into place. Whoever's death they were supposed to be avenging, she had just handed their eyeballs to Jeremy in a nicely wrapped box.

Elena felt her eyes glued to the opposing two as Jeremy opened the box. After a heartbeat or two she looked up to see her Pack Brother's had come closer into order to see what was held within. Antonio and Nick looked on the verge of tearing someone's throat out, and Clay didn't look much better. Finally she looked to Jeremy, awaiting their marching orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this was always supposed to be a two-shot and now finally I bring you the second chapter. Sorry for the wait guys, been having some computer troubles, but alas, how could I not write a little something after that finale?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten.**

This was not what Clay needed. He knew as soon as Elena stopped Jeremy's hand that something was very wrong with this small box, which looked like it was supposed to contain a necklace. Instead what it held were two round eyes, most likely those of Dennis Stillwell, according to the information that Nick had brought back.

The room was deathly quiet as they all stood awaiting orders from Jeremy. Thankfully, Clay found his eyes wandering from the gruesome sight held in Jeremy's hands to the beautiful blonde before him. He was surprised to see her, he hadn't thought she would answer his pleas. They had been made in a moment of desperation, a mindset he didn't think he even possessed. Most were right in their assumptions that he could be the ruthless killer, take a life without remorse, but this had been different. Here he was, attempting to redeem himself, show Elena that he wasn't a monster, and he was back to doing monstrous things. Regardless if he was following Jeremy's orders or not.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jeremy spoke as he replaced the lid onto the box. "It's been a long night, we need our rest. Everyone go and try and get a few hours' sleep, we'll discuss this further after lunch. 'Tonio," Clay watched as Jeremy and Antonio walked off towards the stairs, he was willing to bet those two would not be sleeping at all. Next he locked eyes with Nick, it only took a split second for Clay to know that he needn't say anything to his dearest friend. Nick merely clapped him on the shoulder, along with giving Elena a hug there was a whisper passed between them, but Clay paid it no mind. Then Nick was up the stairs and the two of them were left alone.

"Morning Darlin'," Clay said as he took a few steps towards her, she was like the sun, always pulling him closer, her light always shining. He tried to sound calm, steady, hide all signs that he had been in any sort of emotional distress the night before, but he should have known better. Elena wasn't fooled, made obvious by the look on her face.

"What happened?" there was something akin to fear in those words as Clay watched Elena take a step towards him, most likely subconscious if he were asked to categorize it.

"Nothing. Just a rough night. I'm sorry I worried you, must be the lack of sleep," he said, thankful for the perfect excuse Jeremy had offered up before walking away. Clay wasn't all that sure he was being overly convincing, but he thought Elena might take it. He doubted she wanted to delve into the real problem, which he was sure she knew she was the main source. Her distance, her hatred, when it all came down to it, she was what was hurting him the most. Not that he would ever voice this or tell her she was hurting him. She had enough emotional turmoil that she needed to deal with.

"Come on then, let's get to bed," Clay couldn't help the obvious look of confusion which crossed his face at her words. Surely she wasn't implying what Clay thought she had just said. Surely it was all just wishful thinking, what she had really meant was that they should both go to sleep, in their own rooms. However, he wanted to live in this illusion a little longer, so Clay merely nodded his head and made his way towards the stairs, his whole body aware that she walked directly behind him, close enough for him to reach his arm behind him and grasp her hand.

It would be so easy. Clay instead curled his fingers inward, forming a fist.

When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear Antonio and Jeremy talking in the sitting room, their voices low. Normally he would make sure that there was nothing he could do before going to his room to sleep, but he knew now was not the time. There truly was nothing to do, he had seen that look on Jeremy's before. His Alpha was every bit at a loss as to what to do as the rest of them were. This down time wasn't just so they could rest up, it was so Jeremy would have time to get his thoughts together and figure out where to go from here.

Clay hadn't even noticed when he stopped at Elena's door, lost in his own thoughts he had managed to walk her right to her room on autopilot. He stood to the side, looking very much like your average guard dog. He wasn't quite she what to make of the strange expression on Elena's face as he stood there, so he crossed his arms over his chest, a stance he had taken to as of late, defensive, as if he could protect his heart by adding the extra barrier.

This time however, Clay's heart didn't need protecting. Clay watched in awe as Elena reached out and took hold of his hand, her thumb running over his ring and tugged a little, unwinding his arms from their position like pulling the lose string of a knot. Clay was not one to complain and he allowed her to pull him into her room, and watched as she closed the door behind them with her free hand. Only once they were alone, safely wrapped in the white walls of her room did he feel her hand loosen from his. Every fiber of his body told him to hold tighter, but he mind revolted and allowed her to remove it from his grasp.

He stood there like some confused pup as she pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall loose in honey waves and then removed her jacket. He rubbed his fingers together as he waited, the ever faithful dog, ready to be beaten or have his head scratched.

"I wanted to make sure you slept," she explained as she pulled down the corner of her bed, her eyes boring in his own. Even though she said the words, he could read the hidden meaning. She didn't believe him when he said he was over tired, she knew there was more and she was going to wait for him to come to her. But this was how she was able to show that she was there, and she would wait.

Clay didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the desk, as well as his belt. He then kicked off his shoes, kicking them under the bed so they wouldn't get in the way. Then just in his jeans, Clay stepped passed Elena and crawled into the turned down half of the bed. Once he was situated he watched Elena take off her own shoes before walking around to the other side of the bed and crawling in herself.

These were the moments he missed the most. Those intermit moments where it was just them, living a domesticated, or rather pseudo-domesticated life. They would fall into bed together, sometimes sleeping, sometimes not, but it was always the two of them. They were connected.

Clay rolled over so he was facing her, her body already curled into a ball, her hands were under her pillow. Clay didn't stop himself this time as he gently reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. When she didn't flinch away he slowly shifted, moving his arm around her abdomen, his hand resting at her lower back. Without any convincing Elena moved on her own, pulling herself closer to him and tickling his chest with her nose. Clay gave a small chuckle before kissing the top of her head and then placing his chin there, his body finally at ease for the first time in a while. Things felt like they were back to normal, even if this would only last a short while.

Within no time Elena's breath had evened out, a clear sign that she was asleep. Clay couldn't help it, he never was able to fall asleep before she did. It was that steady rhythm of her breathing which lulled him to sleep. It was like her body was the only one who knew that secret lullaby that would allow him to finally fall into a fitful sleep, one that lacked the nightmares of life on his own in a swamp, or the feel of a fresh heart in his hands, as it gives that last pump.

Here, with Elena in his arms he was able to breathe again, able to think clearly. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head and whispered a small 'thank you' before he finally closed his eyes, content that he would not dream of his past deeds, but perhaps a future which he still couldn't help but hope for.


End file.
